


Out of Nowhere

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: One shots: Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: Kara goes to a company softball game to watch her crush play, only to be distracted by someone else entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Valentine's Day theme fic, this time something pure and good and sweet for those of you not so into the other stuff. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, Cherry is the best for looking this over for me even though I hadn't reread it yet myself. She's a gem. Anything she didn't catch is all my fault.

* * *

Kara frowns as she hangs up her phone, checking the list she’d put together before initiating her morning round of calls. She’s not certain why Miss Grant has her booking hot dog vendors, but she’s learned not to ask questions.

“At least that’s taken care of,” she mutters as she strikes that off her list. It’s time to check her inbox again anyway, not wanting to miss anything time sensitive.

So engrossed in her schedule (and trying her damnedest to keep to it as long as possible for a change), she nearly misses _his_ approach.

Kara is glad her morning calls are over with, because she’s certain she would have said something embarrassing over the line. Instead she just types ‘ _handsome_ ’ instead of ‘ _wholesome_ ’, and slaps her tablet shut. The email can wait. Her cheeks feel warm.

“James, hi, um, wh-what can I do for you?” Kara asks as she fidgets with her glasses.

James offers her is winning smile as he raises a slender blue folder. “The proofs you called for an hour ago - you never came to pick them up.”

The slight warmth in Kara’s cheeks intensifies and her eyes widen. “Oh, shoot! I need to get those to Miss Grant. If you’ll just give me a sec, uh,” Kara awkwardly pushes her chair out and reaches for the folder. She manages to give him a quick smile before hurrying to Miss Grant’s office.

Luckily Miss Grant is in the middle of a call - so Kara only earns a narrowing of eyes when she deposits the folder into her inbox. She hurriedly retreats back to her own small desk.

James is leaning against it, arms crossed and smile still in place. She wonders how he always looks so amazing - his shirts _must_ be tailored with how perfectly they fit him. And his very, very fit arms. And chest.

“Thank you so much,” she blurts out as soon as Miss Grant’s door closes behind her.

“No problem. I needed a break anyway.” He uncrosses his arms and nudges his head toward Miss Grant’s office. “Looks like you got away unscathed.”

“Oh, well, you know. Miss Grant’s not that bad.” James raises an eyebrow at her. She blushes. “She’s _not_.”

James chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “If you say so, Kara.” He pauses and looks away. “She _is_ pretty supportive of the company softball team, though I’m sure she’s probably just shoved most of the prep for that on you.”

“We have a softball team?” Kara blinks in surprise. The hot dog vendor is rapidly beginning to make sense.

“Oh, whoa, Kara. You don’t know about the softball team? Winn has been seriously remiss in his duties as your CatCo guide.” The last is said loud enough that there’s a loud squeak from a neighboring desk chair, and then Winn is standing and running his hands over his tie.

He looks offended, his face scrunched up as he glares at James. “Um, no. I have been an excellent guide, thank you very much. The softball team is for lose--” He stops and runs his hand over the back of his head, his eyes traveling over James’s tight shirt. “People who _actually_ work out,” he corrects in a mumble.

James lightly taps his arm. “You could play too.”

“No thanks, the only games I want to play require a controller or keyboard.” Winn gestures back at his cubicle as if to emphasize his point.

Kara has never had a particular interest in sports, but she finds herself leaning forward. “You...you’re on the team, James?”

“Yep, I play first base. Our season actually starts this Saturday. I think we’re in pretty good shape this year, too.” James seems like he’s going to say more when he suddenly frowns and glances down at his watch. “But, woops, better get back to work. Got a lot on my plate this week.” He winks as he straightens, giving one last smile to Kara and Winn before heading toward his office.

“I hate how fit he is,” Winn says with a glare.

Kara tilts her head, pulling her attention away from James to see she’s not the only one watching him leave. “Oh, well, you know. Some people like working out.” She tries not to think of her own regimen - rigorous, but necessary considering her eating habits.

Winn makes a disgruntled noise in his throat. “I still think that’s a myth.”

There’s silence between them, though the office is still far from quiet.

“Winn,” Kara begins, casually adjusting her glasses, “you wouldn’t happen to know where and when the softball game is, would you?”

Immediately, Winn stops playing with his tie and rolls his eyes. “Ugh, not you too!”

“I--” Her words are cut off as Winn stiffly turns to stalk back to his desk.

“If you were _really_ interested, you’d have seen the announcement in the last company newsletter,” he sassily declares as he takes his seat.

Kara bites her lip, casually flipping her tablet open to check her inbox. The newsletter is three pages deep, but she finds it. She selects it before she can change her mind. Vaguely, she remembers skimming it before, but she’d had more important things to get to at the time.

Her heart begins to pound in excitement. Well, and maybe a hint of nerves.

She cautiously clears her throat. “Um, Winn? What are you doing Saturday?”

Winn’s head abruptly thuds down to smack against his keyboard, making Kara wince.

“Ow,” comes the resigned and decidedly unhappy reply.

*

Saturday dawns clear and crisp, and Kara’s excitement knows no bounds. They find the softball fields without issue, Winn having been to the park the game is being held at before.

Kara takes a deep breath as they exit Winn’s Civic, full of energy as she takes in the perfectly blue sky. There’s nary a cloud to be seen, and the softball fields are all vibrant greens and perfectly maintained patches of burnt sienna.

“Watch where you’re going,” Winn whines as he adjusts his sunglasses. “ And why is it so bright?” he continues, sounding annoyed.

“Sorry.” Kara grins, careful not to elbow him again as she adjusts her sweater. “And you know, there’s this thing called the sun.”

She’s peering around the fields with interest as they walk, wondering which of the four active ones James - and the CatCo team - will be playing at. She reaches out a hand to trail along the chain-link fence. Kara’s never been to a softball game before.

“Ha _ha_.” Winn sounds anything but amused, but his continued grumbling is executed in a nearly unintelligible mumble.

Kara thinks she understands “dungeon” and “amp,” but like with many other things since she’s moved to National City, she knows she’s better off not asking.

“I wanted to thank you again for coming - and driving us here today. I really appreciate it,” Kara continues. She’s too happy today to feel guilty. Well, mostly. She and Winn are friends, but he tends to favor doing things indoors. Preferably with some sort of electronics nearby.

Winn offers her a curt wave. “Yeah, sure. No problem.”

Though he still seems grumpy, there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kara smiles back. She’s about to ask him a question when there’s a sudden sharp pain on her forehead and she’s unexpectedly, inexplicably, flat on the ground and staring upward.

There’s a commotion somewhere and a rattling of the fence, and then Kara’s squinting up at a ring of shadowy figures.

Winn’s right; the sun _is_ a little too bright today.

One of the shadows begins asking her questions, and she absentmindedly answers them. Of course she knows her own name - and there’s no way she can afford to not know the day, not with the tight schedule she needs to keep for work. She isn’t certain if she lost consciousness, but she doubts it.

A voice that sounds a lot like Winn’s chimes in, and Kara is content to just lie still and peaceful. Just for a few moments.

Hands reach out to help her sit up, and she blinks against the dizzy feeling that passes as she does so. A warm hand finds its way to her cheek, smelling of leather and earthy things. She doesn’t mind when it tilts her head upwards and gently adjusts her glasses.

“Your pupils seem to be reacting normally,” the shadow continues. “The hit didn’t even break your skin. You got lucky.”

Kara wants to nod, but something tells her that’s a bad idea. Instead, she squints at the shadow. “Lucky.” It sounds more like an accusation than anything.

The shadow chuckles, and then Kara realizes it’s not really much of a shadow anymore. It’s a woman - lightly tanned, with short reddish hair and serious hazel eyes.

“Beautiful,” Kara says with wide eyes.

A single eyebrow rises, a small smile playing at the woman’s lips. “Let’s get you some ice.”

The slightly fuzzy feeling in Kara’s head begins to dissipate, and she realizes what she’s said. Ice. Yes, maybe she could bury her face in a bag of ice.

“Kara!” another voice calls out, sounding worried. “Are you alright?”

“James?” Kara asks, because _of course_ her crush would witness another of her perfectly embarrassing moments. At least this one hadn’t really been the result of her natural clumsiness. She thinks, anyway.

“Great,” the woman chimes in, though her attention is on James. “You can help us get her to the bleachers. You,” she points at Winn, “go to the DEO dug out. There’s a blue ice chest there with some ice packs in it. Grab her some.”

Perhaps Kara could protest, but she’d really rather just get everything over with. Not for the first time, she wonders: _could_ someone die of embarrassment?

James and the woman help her to her feet, and then they’re guiding her carefully and slowly to a set of half-full metal bleachers.

Her only mercy is that they’re not crowded, and most of the people sitting down aren’t paying any attention to her. Thankfully.

James helps her sit, and Winn arrives just as she’s settled into place.

“Great, thanks,” the woman says as she accepts the pack, only to tug something out of her pocket - a handkerchief, simple and black, which is promptly wrapped around the ice pack. “It doesn’t look like you’ve got a lot of swelling going on, but let’s be safe rather than sorry.”

Kara nods her head in a very slight movement, biting her lip at the cold that’s quickly (though attentively) pressed against her skin. She’s grateful the woman had thought to wrap it first. “Thanks,” she says.

Her skin prickles when she brings a hand up to replace the woman’s hand over the ice and their fingers brush. She nearly apologizes, but manages to bite back the response.

“No problem, I’m just glad you’re alright. If you feel dizzy or disoriented, or you’re having problems talking or remembering things, you might need to get checked out at the hospital.”

Another woman comes to stand alongside the first, shorter and tanner, and with darker, slightly longer and wavier hair than the first. They’re both in matching black and white softball uniforms.

“Here, Alex. Vasquez had some.” she says as she deposits something in the first woman’s hand.

“Thanks, Lucy.” The first woman - Alex - turns and offers Kara a smile. She extends her hand. “Some Tylenol to help with the pain.”

“Thanks,” James says as he accepts the small foil packet.

Kara is grateful he’s saved her from sounding like a broken record. She nods again. The small packaged pills will come in handy, she thinks with a wince.

“We still need to warm up,” Lucy says to Alex, gesturing back toward the softball field.

Alex nods, though she’s still looking at Kara. “You think you’re gonna be alright?”

“I’m gonna be with her.” Winn looks uncomfortable, but mostly concerned. He takes a seat on Kara’s right as Alex and Lucy step back.

Kara forces a small smile on her face as she cants her head upward. “I think so.”

Alex hesitates - like maybe she wants to say something else - but then she nods once and glances over to James. “Good luck out there today.”

With a last look Kara’s way, she lets herself be guided by Lucy back to the field.

“Don’t you need to warm up too?” Winn asks a moment later, looking across Kara at James.

James frowns, his hand squeezing slightly against Kara’s shoulder blade.

Kara blames the head injury on not noticing the comforting weight, but she does notice his indecision. “Go,” she insists gently. “I’ll be fine. I’m not alone.”

His eyes flick over to Winn and back to Kara. “Alright, if you’re sure.”

“I am.” Kara’s voice is stronger now. “Go play.”

There’s a last squeeze against her shoulder, then James is up and backpedaling toward the field. “I’ll see you after the game.”

Kara smiles, something fluttering lightly in her stomach. Her attention wanders out to the field. She can make out Alex tossing a ball back and forth with someone in the field, and Lucy looking determined on the pitcher’s mound.

She watches Alex move idly, frowning when the fluttering in her stomach continues.

“Winn, I know I’ve been such a huge pain today, but could you go get us some hot dogs or something? My treat.” Kara digs in her pocket for her small wallet.

“Nah,” Winn says as he puts a hand on her arm. “I’ll get it. You can pay for my lunch at work or something.”

She wants to protest, but he’s already standing and stretching - and not looking back at her.

“Thanks.” She smiles and turns her attention back to the field, glad that she and Winn are friends.

*

Some time later when the pain is nearly nonexistent and her ice is all melted, Kara finds herself glad that she’d thought to look up some of the rules and tips about the game. Maybe she even actually kind of enjoys watching softball. She especially admires that the opposing team is equal parts male and female.

James makes a point to smile at her every time he’s about to go up to bat, and it’s worth all the grief Winn gives her for it - or because of it.

“Look at those biceps,” Winn says accusatorily, “they’re like, bigger than my head.”

Kara laughs and shifts her hands on the bench seat, seeing Alex adjusting her glove while standing at her spot between second and third base. “If I didn’t know any better, Winn,” she says as Alex meets her eyes, “I’d think you have a crush on James.”

Alex smiles and offers her a little wave. Kara blushes and manages her own small wave before looking away.

“I don--honestly, how dare you, I mean if anything, you,” Winn waves his hands around wildly before suddenly slumping over. “I don’t know. He’s kind of attractive. Very attractive. Hot.”

“He’s good at softball, too,” Kara teases as she bumps Winn’s shoulder with her own.

Winn makes a strangled noise in his throat. “It’s sickening, how good he is at _everything_.”

It might be odd, having a crush on the same guy, but Kara finds herself smiling anyway. “Does he know how you feel?”

“Kara. Kara, please. We work with a _lot_ of hot people. Just because I recognize that he’s hot, it doesn’t mean I want to marry him. I just want him to bench press me. Or something.” Obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, he grabs the last of his hot dog and promptly shoves it into his mouth.

Kara giggles at his overly stuffed cheeks and focuses back on the game. She catches Alex looking at her again, and subconsciously straightens. It takes her a moment to remember James is up to bat; she should be focusing on him. The first two pitches are a ball and a strike, respectively.

On the third, she’s on her feet when he makes a solid hit that beams right at Alex - who promptly catches it as if was nothing.

“That _had_ to hurt!” Winn exclaims. “How fast do you think that ball was going?”

Kara feels breathless when Alex lazily tosses the ball back to the large man crouched down behind home plate. The feeling intensifies when Alex sends her a playful wink. “I don’t know.”

She slowly sits back down, running her oddly sweaty palms over the legs of her skinny jeans. “Winn,” she asks after a moment. “What do you know about the other team?”

“They’re like a security firm, or something? Maybe an investigative firm? I don’t remember, exactly. I know they’re crazy good and crazy expensive. Miss Grant has contracted out to them a few times before.” He pauses and cups a hand around his mouth. “You’ll get it next time, James!”

Kara blinks and follows suit. “Yeah, yeah that was a--well, I mean, next time!”

The hit to her head has her acting funny, she thinks.

*

In the end, though the CatCo team gives a valiant effort, the DEO team ends up winning by two runs. Kara wonders if maybe she shouldn’t be a little more upset about that, but it’s hard to be.

The DEO team works really well together, that much is obvious in their gameplay.

She catches sight of Alex, red dirt smudged on her face, laughing at something Lucy or the tall man that had been catching says as they line up to shake hands with the CatCo team. There’s strands of hair stuck to her face, Kara notes, no doubt thanks to the exertion from her last run.

A lump rises in Kara’s throat when the handshakes end and James turns to where she and Winn are sitting - except, a hand on his arm has him slowing, and then Alex is walking beside him. Her heart pounds like crazy as she watches them approach.

“...believe you caught that ball. I hit the _hell_ out of it.” James is smiling and shaking his head.

Alex laughs, looking relaxed. “Yeah, I know. I’m glad it only hit the basket of my glove. Pretty sure that would have fractured something.”

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel better,” James says with narrowed, twinkling eyes.

“I would never,” Alex deadpans.

Kara bites the inside of her cheek. Now that they’re both standing in front of her, she can catch the light, enticing mix of sweat and dirt on the air.

“How are you feeling?” James asks as they stop in front of her.

“Good, I’m good.” Kara tries to keep her attention on James, but the effort proves useless.

“No headache?” Alex inquires. “Or dizziness?”

“No, I, no,” Kara chuckles and adjusts her glasses. “I’m, uh, fit as a fiddle.”

“She ate like four hot dogs and an entire thing of nachos. I’m expecting a stomach ache or something to hit her at any time,” Winn supplies helpfully.

Kara’s face heats up, and she’s torn between pinching Winn and running to hide behind the bleachers. She does neither.

“Oh, and I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to go grab something to eat. Alex’s team invited us all to hang out.”

Alex nods, looking uncertain. “Right, my friend Megan owns this pub - and James said that you both also work at CatCo, but if you’re not hungr--”

“That sounds great! I mean, a pub. A beer sounds nice.” Kara hopes Winn doesn’t remember she hates beer.

A quick look his way shows he _does_ remember, but he opts not to mention that. He raises a hand. “I’m driving, so that’s totally okay. Hanging out sounds good.”

James claps his hands together, looking pleased. “That settles it then. I know the place, so you guys can follow me.”

Kara can only nod - because she’s too busy looking at Alex, whose smile is making her stomach do that fluttering thing again.

*

The pub ends up being cozy and nice; clean and stately with its classic wooden bar and tables. She likes it instantly.

Their party is large and somewhat rowdy, but the woman behind the bar only laughs and rolls her eyes with a reminder to “keep it down to a reasonable roar.”

Kara tries to hide her smile when she ends up sitting squished in next to Alex. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Alex doesn’t bother trying to hide hers. It dims for a moment as she looks around. “I can move if you want to sit next to your boyfriend.”

“I - what? No. No, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m, uh, very single.” She scrunches her face up, mentally chiding herself for getting carried away. “Awkwardly single,” she mumbles.

“Oh, good. I mean,” Alex looks casually around, “I like this seat.”

Kara stops mentally berating herself long enough to feel pleased at the remark. “I prefer booth seats too.”

Alex arches her eyebrows. “Right, yeah. That too.”

It takes Kara a moment to understand that, maybe, Alex just might be flirting with her. She shifts in her seat, feeling warm. It’s awkward tugging off her sweater at the crowded table, and she tries not to blush when she brushes against Alex. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Alex says as she reaches out to help tug a last corner free.

“Would you all like something to drink?” comes the voice of their waiter.

Kara folds her hands together in her lap, marveling at how her arm is tingling from the brief contact. “Gosh, yes.”

At least she hadn’t been overtly staring at Alex as she’d said it. Her stomach knots from discomfiture anyway.

She mumbles her preference when everyone is done, both wanting to flee and not wanting to leave Alex.

“No beer? That’s actually a good choice. I wouldn’t recommend it after the Tylenol.”

Kara bites her lip, and rubs her index finger over the smooth table. “Honestly, I don’t really like beer.” She squints at an imaginary spot on the tabletop, not wanting to look up.

“No? Well, I’m really glad you decided to come anyway.”

The tingles come back when Alex’s hand lands on her forearm. Kara doesn’t want to move; it feels _nice_. “Yeah?” She risks a side glance to Alex.

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice sounds serious, her hazel eyes steady as she simply _looks_ at Kara.

Their drinks come soon after that, and Kara relaxes as they engage in small talk.

Alex is charming, if a little more reserved than she’d seemed on the softball field. They talk about their hobbies and work, and Kara laughs when Alex admits (under the most serious vow of secrecy) that she makes a point to catch every new Disney/Pixar movie in theaters.

“So, um,” Alex hedges as Kara works on a fresh order of mozzarella sticks, “next Tuesday the pub is having this thing here. A kind of, special celebration thing for people to hang out at, no stress or fuss.”

Kara nods and thoughtfully dips her cheese stick into the marinara sauce. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alex rubs her face for a moment. “Would you like to come?”

An agreement is on the tip of Kara’s tongue, but then she considers her schedule. Her eyes widen. “Isn’t Tuesday Valentine’s Day?”

And for the first time the entire evening, Alex blushes and looks away. She clears her throat after a brief hesitation. “Well, I mean, yeah. But it doesn’t have to be anything - I mean, we can just hang out and it doesn’t have to mean anything, you know, big. Like a date.”

The last is said in a hurried rush, breathed out more than anything.

Kara puts her mozzarella stick down, suddenly unable to think of anything but Alex’s shy flurry of words. “You, um, don’t want it to be a date?” she asks carefully.

“Yes--no. I mean, not if you don’t want it to be.”

Kara swallows. “And if I wanted it to be?”

When there’s no response, Kara finally manages to pull her attention away from the table.

Her lips part; Alex’s hazel eyes seem to shine in the low light, and there’s a breathtaking smile on her face.

“I’d be...I’d be honored, Kara.”

When Alex reaches out a tentative hand, Kara doesn’t resist. Their fingers slide together perfectly, fitting just _so_ when they entwine.

It’s both familiar and not, and Kara thinks that maybe the smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach are going to become permanent fixtures when she’s around Alex.

Alex’s thumb begins tracing a delicate pattern against the back of her hand, and Kara decides maybe that’s not such a bad thing.


End file.
